clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout is an Elite Penguin Force event that will occur from November 15, 2012, to December 5, 2012. It was confirmed on Herbert's Herbert's Twitter account, Polo Field's and Billybob's Twitter accounts.Billybob announcing Operation: Blackout Polo Field also blogged about the team making sounds for November.The post by Klutzy This will be the first time Herbert makes an appearance as a mascot,it has confirmed by Polo Field about Herbert will be a Mascot in Twitter Herbert's plans are to turn Club Penguin Island into Club Herbert, capture all the top EPF agents (including G, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and the The Director, but not PH) and blackout the sun using a high frequency infrared reversion laser in his fortress, as well as destroy the Everyday Phoning Facility, thus destroying the EPF Command Room itself. Once done, Herbert will destroy the rest of the island using the sun's energy as a weapon, and EPF Agents will have to break into his fortress and stop him. As Herbert blackens the sun, the island is and is experiencing a snow storm. The Operation The Operation begin at Nov. 15, 2012 and The Director of the Elite Penguin Force gave the instructions. Stage 1 The Agents broke into Herbert's Fortress and they had to disable the Security Terminal 1. Trivia *Billybob proved in his appearance on the Server Cloudy that Herbert will be meetable during Operation: Blackout. *In issue #365 of The Club Penguin Times, Hubert P. Enguin, or Herbert P. Bear asked how to build a high frequency infrared reversion laser which he is going to use to blackout Club Penguin Island. *Dot may be one of the characters because she made an appearance in the Yearbook 2011-2012, and had her own signature. *Club Penguin has planned Operation: Blackout since August 2011. *If you visit clubherbert.com it will show you Herbert's plans. *When ClubHerbert.com came out, there was a picture of Gary and Dot, the top two on Herbert's to capture list, taped to the wall and some penguins believed that they were captured. Then a picture of Rookie was added and it was believed that he was also captured. (This rumor proved to be false due to the update of ClubHerbert.com and Rookie appeared in the Club Penguin Times Issue #368) *There was another update on ClubHerbert.com where Gary is crossed out and on the top is Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy and on the right hand there a picture of Gary trapped in a tube, suggesting Dot may be kidnapped next. *There is a new stage play: My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. *Medals may be rewards for completing the operation, just like Operation: Hibernation. *Polo Field has said that Herbert is a Mascot in Operation:Blackout (Confirmed in Twitter and the Club Penguin Blog) Gallery Rooms Operation Blackout Rooms Village.png|Ski Village Operation Blackout Rooms Town.png|Town Plaza Operation.png|Plaza Dock operation.png|Dock Beach Operation.png|Lighthouse Beach Operation 1.png|Beach Cove Blackout.png|Cove EPF oparation bl.png|EPF Command Room berg op.png|Ice Berg Mine op.png|Mine Shack Herbert1111.png|One of the rooms in Herbert`s HQ 837f.png|Another Room in Herbert`s HQ Another rooms.png|Another room is Herbert`s HQ kifr.png|Another room is Herbert`s HQ dkis.png|Another room is Herbert`s HQ EPF new.png|The EPF temporary new Command Room Herbert Sightings Herbert P bear WOAH.PNG|A picture from the "Game On!" video with Herbert in the top-left corner. Photo.JPG|Herbert at ski village HerbertES.jpg|"herbert" at ski village Club Penguin Times Articles Gary Kidnapped Article.PNG|The "Gary Kidnapped?" Club Penguin Times article. Public Service Annoucement Roookie.PNG|The "Public Service Annoucement" Club Penguin Times article. Log In Screens The Island is Doomed.png|The first log-in screen. Log in screen OPA.PNG|The second Log In Screen. Herbert Dadadadada.PNG|The second Log In Screen after a few seconds. Log off screens OpeartionBlackoutLogoffScreen.jpg|The first Log off Screen. In english.png|The second Log off Screen. Homepage OBLogot1.png|Homepage OBLogot2.png|Phrases: 1. Boom! 2. Your too late! 3. YOU WON'T STOP ME! (Note: Sometimes places changes) See Also *Operation: Hibernation *Operation: Spy & Seek *EPF *PSA Secret Missions Sources and References SWFs Billboards *The Island is Doomed *Gear Up/Enjoy It Before I destroy it Music *Main Theme *Herbert's Fortress *Paradise Category:Operation: Blackout